Episode 91: Feeding Frenzy
"Feeding Frenzy" was originally released on February 13, 2012. Description We appear to have forgotten that it's Valentine's Week, because this particular episode doesn't include much actionable romantic advice. If only today were a holiday celebrating sword-based home security. Suggested Talking Points The Death of Zydeco, Krill Out Ya' Gills, Handsomeness, Dirty Diamonds, Boxing Tips, Budz, Civil Swords, Panic Rooms Outline 03:47 - I'm a 22-year-old girl. I've recently broken up with my long-term boyfriend. We dated since we were in high school. We broke up two months ago. Our anniversary would have been on Monday, February 13th, the day before Valentines Day. Do you have any sagely advice for what a newly-single girl can do on her not-iversary. -- New To The Not-iversary 10:41 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user David McMillan, who asks: Is it Wrong to call a woman "handsome"? I sorta got in trouble for this the other day, but I defended myself. Some women can best be described as "handsome". It doesnt mean that they are a lesbian, it just means that they are not exactly feminine looking, but they are still attractive... Does anyone know what I mean here? Can I get an Amen? 17:25 - Hey, I'm looking to buy a diamond engagement ring. I would like to get one with a diamond close to one karat, but a good one that size is currently out of my price range. Do you have any tips on getting a better price or what channels I should go through to get a better deal? -- Engaged In Edmondton 22:27 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Ambi, who asks: I am trying to learn boxing. The basic problem is when a punch is thrown at me I close my eyes and don't block? Please tell me drills to do, 'cause I really want to get over. It's probably fear, because of which I close my eyes. 27:17 - Hey, I have three best friends in my city. They're all guys, I'm a woman. One of these guys is also my boyfriend. My question is: is it normal and expected that they're all closer to each other than they are to me? I have girl-friends that I can talk to and spend time with independently of my other boyfriend, so it's not as if I have nowhere to go for advice and venting. I just wish I could go to my besties for that. What do you think? Am I expecting too much from my opposite-sex friendships? -- Second Favorite 34:36 - MZ - Sponsored by Stack Soap. Advertisement for Stop Podcasting Yourself. 39:53 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Brian, who asks: Is it illegal for me to upload a picture of me with a sword to Facebook? I want my default pic to be one of me with the sword I got in eighth grade. If I do not look threatening, is this illegal? Any in's and out's I need to be aware of? P.S. I will look civilized. 50:23 - My house, where I still live with my parents, was recently broken into. We had some electronics and jewelry stolen. We had a security door installed to deter any further attempts at theft, and I believe my parents find that to be enough. I, however, would prefer to be more proactive and aggressive towards future thieves. So what methods would you suggest for further fortifying my home? 53:29 - Housekeeping 56:45 - FY - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user Turn, who asks: Would Christianity be as popular as it is today, if the Jesus was depicted more like Danny Devito? Quotes Trivia First mention of Rachel Mcelroy as Griffin's girlfriend. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Golly Aolly Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:Stack Soap